House Exchange Program
by OrchideousSymphony
Summary: AU: Dear Hogwarts students, we're pleased to announce you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be hosting the first annual House Exchange Program. Four students will be selected, one from each house: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each of these students will be placed in one of the other three houses for two weeks.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I can't write letters but fortunately only this chapter will include one. **

_Dear Hogwarts students,_

_We're pleased to announce you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be hosting the first annual House Exchange Program._  
_Four students will be selected from each house: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each of these students will be placed in one of the other three houses for two weeks to learn to communicate with their fellow students and accept each others roots._  
_The selection has already happened in the Headmasters office. The selected students won't be able to withdraw from the "competition"._

_The selected students are:_

_Luna Lovegood._  
_Hannah Abbott._  
_Draco Malfoy._  
_Harry Potter._

_The selected students are immediately required at Professor McGonagalls office to discuss about the rules and the prize. If the selected students do not appear they will be punished._

_Exchanged Houses:_

_Draco Malfoy goes to Gryffindor._  
_Luna Lovegood goes to Slytherin._  
_Hannah Abbott goes to Ravenclaw._  
_Harry Potter goes to Hufflepuff._

_Each of these students will be in care of somebody from their assigned house. They shall not leave their partner._

_Draco Malfoy is assigned to Hermione Granger._  
_Luna Lovegood is assigned to Blaise Zabini._  
_Hannah Abbot is assigned to Terry Boot._  
_Harry Potter is assigned to Susan Bones._

_Have a splendid day,_

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic_

**_A/N:_**** I'm very sorry if this is a short chapter but it's just the beginning of the wonderful journey we're going to start together.**


	2. It's Always Quiet Before the Storm

It was a beautifull day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the sun way shining, the birds were chirping, it was very peaceful. But the peace would come to an end the moment Hermione Granger read the letter that was sent to every student by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT" Hermione roared "MALFOY, THEY PUT ME WITH BLOODY MALFOY" she screamed and thrashed. The other students, used from all this fuss she made all these years, didn't give much of attention but her two best friends where at her wrath.  
"Well that is the least of our problem Hermione" Ron tried to calm her down, without noticing the look Harry was sending him to shut up. "Harry over here will have to live with the Hufflepuffs for a week, he might die from all this niceness" he laid a hand on Hermione's waist as if to soothe her but that didn't turned out how he hoped it will.  
The furious witch had her wand on her hand ready to exterminate the red-haired wizard who was know hidden behind his best friends back.  
"RONALD WEASLEY" came a yell from behind him, Ginny Weasley, his sister, also took off her wand and sent a Bat Boogey hex on his way.  
"Why does it have to be always me" Ron whined as he tried to defend himself.  
"Because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon" Hermione replied coldly and exited the Great Hall, fumes could be seen above her bushy brown hair.

"Jeez, what's wrong with Granger" asked a sleek voice.  
"Aren't you upset Malfoy that you're going to be in the Gryffindor house for a week" Harry questioned as he tried to help Ron.  
"Well Potter, I think its the best for our school" Draco answered at the bewildered students "I mean, think of how many housepoints i'm going to make Gryffindor loose and annoying Granger, that's a plus" he then continued cheekily and stormed off.  
No one had the time to answer as the pure-blood boy exited the Great Hall.  
"Some people never change" Ginny Weasley muttered.

"Hey there Harry" Neville smilled "Aren't you supposed to be at Professors McGonagalls office" he then questioned.  
Harry got up from the Gryffindor table in a hurry which gained him a glare from professor Snape. He run like the wind, almost smashing upon some third-years and reaching his destination only five minutes late, which he thought was a new score.

He was of course the last to enter the office which gained him the second glare of the day and scowl "Sit down Mr Potter" professor McGonagall ordered.  
"Now that Mr Potter decided to finally join us, I would like to thank you all for taking part on this experiment"  
"But you never actually asked us if we wanted to take part" Hannah muttered.  
"What was that Mrs Abbot" McGonagall asked.  
"Nothing m'am" Hannah mumbled.  
"Good, as I was saying, this experiment might continue the next year but it all comes to you, if you act normal and don't cause a lot of trouble" he eyes went to Harry "You will be rewarded" with that Dracos eyes shined with glee.  
"Excuse me m'am but what's the reward" Draco Malfoy questioned.  
"That is none of your business Mr Malfoy" McGonagall said.  
"But if we're going to win it, shouldn't we know what it is? Daddy always said to ask what the gift is in a competition, because Grumbleworms might steal them and exchange them for mud synthesizer that would help them grow up" Luna Lovegood indicated.  
"That was a wild ride from the start" Harry mumbled and Hannah snorted.  
"Well Mrs Lovegood" professor McGonagall said after she got over her shock "The gift will still remain a secret but I will make sure that the Grundefods"  
"Grumbleworms" Luna interjected  
"Yes, as I was saying, I will make sure that Grumblrseds"  
"Grumbleworms" Hannah interrupted.  
"Oh for heavens sake, will you let me finish" McGonagall roared and the others nodded.  
"Good. Nobody can steal the gift, it is hidden somewhere safe and I assure you that you will love it" she tried to smile at them "Now go get ready and your assigned partners will come and take you to your new houses" she ordered.

**A/N: Hello there and welcome to another chapter of ****_House Exchange Program _****I hope you like it so far. If you want me to add something in this story that you think that is missing then please leave a review with what it is and I will try to fit it in :)  
Toodles, Athena :)**


	3. Meetings

Luna Lovegood waited patiently in front of the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance for Blaise Zabini. She had packed only the necessaries, whatever that meant. Blaise appeared ten minutes late, his warning glare didn't seem to do anything to Luna who was just looking out of the window. He took her trunk, as the pure-blooded gentleman he is and they took off.

Draco Malfoy of course didn't have any of these formalities. Hermione had appeared right on time, fumes still came out of her head. Draco wondered if her brain would melt but he didn't mention anything because even he knew when to leave the furious witch alone. They sat in front of the Slytherin Common Room awkwardly, Draco waited for Hermione to take his trunk and Hermione for him. Lets just say that they stayed like that for fifteen minutes, glaring and waiting until Draco gave up and took it.

Hannah Abbot waited for Terry Boot in the kitchens. Hufflepuffs are known sweet-tooth's and Hannah had decided to have a little snack before going to the Ravenclaws Common Room. Terry Boot immediately knew that he was going to spent an amazing time with Hannah the moment she gave him a chocolate muffin with a nutella filling.

Harry Potter was the one who was late for the meeting, but it wasn't his fault. Firstly, he had lost his trunk, it's kinda hard to believe it but it happened. Then, after he found his trunk in professor Snapes classroom (how did it end up there?), his socks disappeared. It seemed that the culprit was Dobby the elf who wanted to host a sock party. Just before he was about to exit the Gryffindor common room, Hermione Granger appeared, wet and angry. It seemed that they had walked past Peeves, but weirdly enough, only Hermione was wet and Draco had an amused smirk on his face. But finally, after an hour of tardiness he appeared in front of Susan Bones with an apologetic smile on his face. Thank Merlin she was a Hufflepuff or else he would be screwed.

**A/N: This is the last small chapter, I promise you. The next one is going to be amazing. FYI: Reviews make me write faster.**


	4. First Day: Harry

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter for a while but I was on a camping trip with no internet :( I want to thank all of you who commented, favored and followed this story! And in answer to your question: Yes, English is my second language so sorry for any grammar errors.**

-First Day-

-Harry-

First day, in Harry's opinion, was pretty bad. Everybody was hyper nice with him and they always asked him if he wanted to eat something (actually that was the only good thing). Well, it was nice for a while but after hearing for the hundredth time "You look sad, do you want a hug?" it became annoying. Literally, he would prefer to face Voldemort's wrath again than staying there for one more day.

The moment he entered the Great Hall he was bombarded by the Gryffindors. His best friend, Ron Weasley and some other seven-year students asked him how was it. And Harry, finally exploded.

"WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO NICE?. I MEAN I SNEEZE AND I GET BOMBARDED WITH TWO DOZEN 'BLESS YOU'S! AND IF ONE MORE PERSON TRIES TO GIVE ME ANOTHER PASSIONATE HUG OR ASKS ME IF THERE IS ANYTHING I WANT TO TALK ABOUT, I'M GOING TO HEX SOMEONE!"  
In the Gryffindor table, you couldn't catch a sound. How could three hours in Hufflepuff make the calm hero so angry?

That moment, Susan decided to step in. She hadn't heard a thing but from the look Harry was giving her she decided it had to be serious.  
"What's wrong Harry" she asked him worriedly "Do you want a hug or maybe talk about it" she added.  
Ron Weasley tried to act sad for Harry but that was pretty hilarious and his laughing could be heard from miles away, the Gryffindors decided to join in and the more they laughed the more Harry wanted to struggle every single one of them.

That's when another shouting person decided to appear.

"DRACO MALFOY, IF I HEAR YOU COMPLAINING ONE MORE TIME, I'M GOING TO HEX YOU 'TILL THE NEXT CENTURY"  
"Granger, believe me, when I say that I'm not scarred of you and that your house sucks ass"  
"LISTEN HERE YOU FERRET IF-" she started but she couldn't finish because Draco apparently, had put the silencio charm on her. Something that he probably shouldn't have done as the wild witch finally found her chance to attack the pureblood with all her might. She was thrashing and mouthing something that looked like swear words and should probably not be repeated by any wizard at any age.

And that's how Dumbledore found them upon entering the Great Hall. Some Gryffindors had started once more laughing cause Susan decided to give Harry that hug, some other Gryffindors where shouting at Hermione to kill Draco and the Slytherins where doing the same (not for Hermione but for Draco). The Hufflepuff table decided to start a food fight and food was flying everywhere from Snape's head to Dumbledore's beard. And last but not least the Ravenclaws were playing their favourite game, _The First One Who Shouts Correctly The Answer WINS!._

Dumbledore took one deep breath, removed the chocolate pudding from his beard. Took one last look around himself and... he went back to his office. On his way, you could see his eyes twinkling, a smirk on his mouth as he was thinking that these ten days are going to be the longest ten days that Hogwarts has and maybe will every experience.


End file.
